Seyvan
Summary Seyvan is a recurring character in JSWverse, he is first introduced as an antagonist, being attacked by the protagonists for "his" actions, in the prequel, "ZERO", he is trying to find himself a job while a team is being formed to defeat him, when suddenly a fog envelopes the planet, which was absorbing the souls of weak humans, this causing everyone who wasn't absorbed to battle the beast that created the fog, after several days of fighting, the beast split into 2 beings that went unnoticed by everyone, as everyone is questioning the idea of Seyvan being evil, he (out of thinking that his actions when he was possessed were unforgivable), told everyone who fought alongside him of his actions, and then left to live his life, later, in the 4th part, Maludeus finally restores his body and meets Seyvan, after a long fight, he finally defeats the Chaos God, getting revenge for Maludeus forcing him to murder his friends and allies Personality Seyvan prefers to live quietly, he also believes that what he was forced to do while possessed by Maludeus should never be forgiven, he fights seriously only against people he is equal to in strength, intentionally holding back against weaker opponents Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral | Evil (Not by choice) | Neutral | Neutral | Neutral Name: Seyvan Yessel Origin: JSWverse Gender: Male Age: 17 | 17 | 1959 (17 physically) | 1960 (17 physically) | 2000+ (17 physically). Technically billions of years old after his fight with Maludeus Classification: Human, Vessel of the Dark Spirit | "Evil Incarnate" | Human | Human | Human, Potential Future Chaos God Date of Birth: (JSW will figure this out later) * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Nothing Notable Dislikes: Maludeus Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: None Notable Values: Living Peacefully Martial Status: Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B physically. 6-A with Flame Axe | High 6-A | Low 5-B | Low 4-C | At least 4-C, likely higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can Summon his Weapons, Air Manipulation via Wind Spear, Electricity Manipulation via Unnamed Bow, Earth Manipulation via Unnamed Hammer, Fire Manipulation via Infernaxe, likely several others | The same but stronger | Immortality (Type 1), Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation via Void Sword (A single slash erased Beast Mih's body and soul), Chain Manipulation (Same as Maludeus), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Possession, Having his senses destroyed and Time Paradox Immunity (Gained a resistance to Maludeus' possession and physical blows) | Same as before, but later gained an Immunity to Soul Manipulation via having no soul | Same as before, with a Resistance to Law Manipulation (Entered the Chaos Realm, which was set to being only accessable by Chaos Gods) Attack Potency: City level physically (Destroyed a Fortess that dwarves towns). Continent level with Flame Axe (Flame Axe is Seyvan's most powerful weapon, it was used to melt the ice covering an entire continent) | Multi Continent level (Was stated to be "Several times stronger than the attack that thawed the very continent we stand on!") | Small Planet level+ (Is weaker than Beast Mih, who was stated by the Narrator to be able to destroy the Earth at his full power) | Small Star level+ (weaker than he was when he fought Maludeus) | At least Star level, likely higher (Equal to Maludeus) Speed: Subsonic (Faster than his father, who could cast spells before anyone could react), Massively Hypersonic with Unnamed Bow (Creates real lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Could fight at a similar pace to his lightning attacks) | FTL (Outpaced a beam of true light) | MFTL+ (Somewhat slower than when he fought Maludeus) | MFTL+ (Equal to Maludeus) Lifting Strength: Average Human, likely higher in later parts Striking Strength: City Class physically. Continent Class with Flame Axe | Multi Continent Class | Small Planet Class+ | Small Star Class+ | Star Class Durability: City level | Multi Continent level | Small Planet level+ | Small Star level+ | At least Star level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman (Could fight battles that would tire out an entire army) | Superhuman (higher than before) | Superhuman (Could fight Beast Mih for a month) | Superhuman (Higher than before) | Limitless (kept up with Maludeus quite easily) Range: Standard Melee Range physically. Continental Range with Flame Axe, Extended Melee Range and Several Meters with Wind Spear and Unnamed Hammer, Several Kilometers with Unnamed Bow | Same | Planetary (Cleared Beast Mih's fog, which covered the Earth) | At least Planetary | Multi-Planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: At least Average | High (Is Maludeus) | High (Has almost 2000 years of knowledge) | High (Same as before) | High (Has 2000+ years of knowledge) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Young | Possesed by Maludeus | ZERO | Part 1 | Part 4 Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JustSomeWeirdo's Profiles Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Chain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4